


Small Giant

by EstherWeepingAngel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chapter 338, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Manga Spoilers, a little angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherWeepingAngel/pseuds/EstherWeepingAngel
Summary: Hinata Shouyou meets his idol, only to realize that he wasn't what he was expecting at all.





	Small Giant

**Author's Note:**

> I got emotional after reading chapter 338 and had to write something about my precious boy.

"I don't play volleyball anymore."

Shouyou looks up at the man with surprise, his eyes widening at his words. His smile shifts to a confused pout, and the small giant blinks at him, clearly not seeing the effect of his words.

"I don't play volleyball anymore."  
The words sound a bit hollow in his ears, and Shouyou spaces out for a moment when the man explains that he wanted to try other things, his hand brushing back a long strand of hair as he shrugs. "It's not like I really had any place inviting me to play."

It wasn't what Shouyou was expecting, and he stares at the small giant for a bit.

"Oh really? And here I was hoping that I could inherit one of your ultimate attacks or something!"

He looks at the embarrassed smile the man gives him. "Sorry, I guess."

"Oi," Kageyama calls, glancing at the small giant before shifting his attention to Shouyou. "We have to go."

"Good luck, new small giant!"

Shouyou's idol waves at him and he smiles back, his feet feeling lighter than they should as he makes his way to the court.

"I don't play volleyball anymore."

These words should sting, Shouyou knows that deep inside. He thinks of his younger self, eyes glued to a television screen and mouth opened with awe at a small figure dancing in the air. He thinks of his inspiration, the person he looked up to all these years as he rode on his bike from Karasuno every single day. Thought of the clear image in his head, the vision that has been there for so long it has become a statement; Hinata Shouyou on the national court, the new small giant ruling the court and flying high, higher than any other player around.

The small giant's words should sting because he had always been what Shouyou wanted to be.  
He was the ultimate goal, he had the nickname that Shouyou admired and wanted to own, he was the reason Shouyou looked down at the number on his chest with a swell of confidence and pride.

Shouyou had wanted to be just like the small giant for years. In fact, he had wanted it so much, he never thought of becoming something more.

Shouyou snaps out of his daydream at the sharp sound of a whistle, and he catches Kageyama staring at him.

Shouyou always thought it'd be cool if he could become like the small giant.

"I wonder why I don't feel disappointed at all."

Kageyama looks at him with a mix of confusion and worry, but Shouyou just lifts his head higher.

The opposing team is standing on the other side of the court, and Shouyou spots Hoshiumi among them, the other boy giving him a cold look from the other side of the net.

Hours ago, he would have felt burning jealousy about the comparison between Hoshiumi and the small giant.

Now it feels like a weight has lifted. Shouyou has never been that excited to play, never had such an urge to jump.

"Let's go, Kageyama."

His partner mumbles something about Shouyou being an idiot, but nods and Shouyou walks forward with a smirk.

He's ready to spread his wings, he's ready to win again and go all the way up to the top.

And maybe, maybe... He's also ready to be great. Even greater than the small giant.


End file.
